bashupsfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Make a Bashup
This page is, for now, finished. However, I might have to make some more edits along the way. Also, there might be something that I'm missing in this page which would most likely require the help of other people looking at this wikia. So, I'm not begging you to help me, but it would be nice if I'm notified of something to fix by commenting down below. There could also be the chance of someone looking at this and being curious. Comment down below if you're confused about something. I'll try to explain it and answer that question afterwards. Ok? Great! Thanks! Of course, in order to make a bashup, you have to have an original song and an idea. You'll also have to have a music editor. For that, I prefer Audacity, but if you can use another editor then that would be great. Making a Bashup using YouTube, YouTube-mp3 Converter, and a Separate Music Editor This is the way that I have done it and I prefer for beginner bashers, though you can choose to have your own way anytime you want. # Find the original song on YouTube, and (if possible) a version or so of that song that would fit well with the original, whether it would be in a different pitch, sung by a different person/synthesized voice, or both. Make sure that each version is in different tabs. # Open a new tab and go to this website: http://www.youtube-mp3.org/. Copy the link of each version, put it in the bar, and click "convert". The website should quickly convert it. # Once finished converting, click "Download". It should quickly download. # Once finished downloading, go to your separate music editor and import both/all versions. # Do some editing. Make sure that the versions start at the same time (because that's what makes a really good bashup) and balance out the volume of all versions so that you can hear most-all versions and that it doesn't make a fuzzy static noise. # Export file, upload, find a good picture, cite your sources, and you're done! Sometimes, you have an idea, but you can't find the version you want on YouTube. So, what you do is very simple: # Do the first four steps from before, but only download the original version. # If you're using Audacity, then change the pitch to what you want first. Otherwise, you're in a heap of trouble. # Import the original version again. # Repeat the last two steps, and you're done! Also, you have an idea for a mega-bashups because there are so many covers of it that are in the same key. So, in order to make a mega-bashup, you do the same thing from the first list, but only download the versions that are in the same key, and download a minimum of four versions! The Rating of Bashups Based On the Note-Difference As well as making sure each part plays simultaneously, a bashup will be rated from the listeners based on the note-difference. The note-difference is the difference between the keys of the versions you used to make the bashup. The rating will go as so: Though I have set up this table, you don't have to follow it. You can choose to do the ones that I think are bad. This table is only from my personal experience with making bashups and my instincts. Who knows? Maybe when you do bashups, you'll get more likes for the demonic ones than the peaceful ones! Times when it's NOT Worth Making a Bashup Yes, there are times when you think you have an idea and it just will never work no matter how you try to modify it. Here are some things that would definitely NOT make a good bashup at all. * ANY OLD THING FROM THE MUPPETS!